A single-shaft gas turbine, which obtains a rotational driving force by driving a turbine using a combustion gas generated from compressed air and fuel, has been known from the past.
A compressor, for example, is connected to such a gas turbine so as to generate a compressed fluid, as disclosed in PTL 1.